


Scarred

by SlashHat



Category: Dick and Dom's Funny Business, History of Funny Business
Genre: Hint of non-con bloodplay (non-explicit), Kid's TV show!, M/M, Two unnamed men demonstrate slapstick, archiving old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashHat/pseuds/SlashHat
Summary: Subject A knows all of Subject B's scars.





	Scarred

Subject A knows all of Subject B's scars. He can list them in all sorts of ways. Top (wax bottle smashed on head) to toe (nibbled by duck). Largest (mantrap) to smallest (zit). Oldest (hit in the face with a red plastic block as a toddler) to newest (line of punctures from a fish's fin). Funniest (champagne bottle) to most harrowing (another candidate for smallest, this- but it's on the face, and it was his fault, he forgot to take the custard pie out of the tin, and he hasn't forgiven himself).

There's one scar, though, a small line on the back of his left hand, that Subject B won't talk about. He just says he got it in training and smiles slightly.

Subject A knows that stumbling into a roomful of mousetraps would be a funny thing to demonstrate. He is ready; he found one a long time ago and now it is sharp. When it swoops down it will make a perfect red moon, an elegant sweeping curve, and the bite will leave nothing of the old mark behind.


End file.
